


Faire passer le goût du manque

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Separations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour 30_baisers, thème "Médicament".</p><p>"Kimblee s'était arrangé pour ne pas que Greed lui manque."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faire passer le goût du manque

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 28 - Médicament  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je dois être malade. Mais même avec 40° de fièvres ils sont pas à moi. La vie est injuste.

Kimblee s'était arrangé pour ne pas que Greed lui manque.  
Archer remplissait bien son rôle. Le rôle de la seule présence qu'il laissait approcher à moins d'un mètre de son corps.  
Le plus drôle était quand il croyait dominer alors qu'il n'en était rien. Sa tête était alors si pathétique…  
Rien à voir avec Greed.  
Kimblee s'était arrangé pour ne plus avoir à penser à Greed. Pour ne plus avoir à s'en souvenir.  
Et ça marchait. Ou presque.  
Les deux étaient très différents. Et l'Ecarlate utilisait l'un pour oublier l'autre. Comme un médicament, en gros. C'était toujours mieux que rien.  
Toujours mieux que de se réveiller après avoir rêvé de Greed, des caresses de Greed, des baisers de Greed, de tout ce qu'il y avait eu…  
Au moins, lorsqu'il se réveillait, la présence d'Archer le ramenait plus vite à la réalité et au présent.  
Oui, ça marchait. Ou presque.

**FIN.**


End file.
